Rain
|jtrans=Rain |move=Rain Dance |ability=Drizzle |ability2=Primordial Sea |owimage=Rain VII Field Thunderstorm |baimage=Rain Dance VII |color=Water }} Rain (Japanese: Rain) is a type of weather introduced in battle in Generation II. It was introduced in the overworld in Generation III. It will last for five turns if created using (Generation VI onwards) or , or eight if created by a Pokémon holding a Damp Rock. If created using Drizzle (prior to Generation VI) or encountered in the overworld, it will last until replaced. There is also a variation of rain called heavy rain (Japanese: heavy rain). Heavy rain can be encountered in the overworld or created using ; if the latter, it lasts until the summoner is removed from the field (and no other Pokémon with Primordial Sea remain on the field), the summoner is rotated out in a Rotation Battle, the summoner has Primordial Sea suppressed or replaced, or extremely harsh sunlight or a mysterious air current are created by or respectively. Description Heavy rain On the field , , , , , , . Does it rain on Ula'ula Beach in USUM at the same time as on Secluded Shore in SM?}} |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | When Marine Cave is there |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | Every three out of four days, with a thunderstorm one out of every four |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | When Marine Cave is there |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | When Marine Cave is there |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | When Marine Cave is there |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Sootopolis City, Ever Grande City, Routes , , , , | After is awakened but before battling it |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Sootopolis City, Ever Grande City, Sky Pillar , Routes , , , , , , , | After is awakened but before solving the crisis. Interchanges with harsh sunlight. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | | Always (southern area); occasional strong rain and/or thunderstorms |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Johto | | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Johto | Lake of Rage | Every day except Wednesday |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Any route, except for Routes and | Wherever or appears; strong storm or thunderstorm |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Driftveil City, Cold Storage , | Spring and autumn (days 4-5, 12-13, 20-21, 28-29) |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Mistralton City, , Twist Mountain | Spring and autumn (days 3-6, 11-14, 19-22, 27-30); summer (9-10, 20-21) |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Icirrus City, Dragonspiral Tower | Spring and autumn (days 3-7, 11-15, 19-23, 27-31); summer (8-11, 19-22) |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | | Spring and autumn (days 3-7, 11-15, 19-23, 27-31); summer (1-2, 6-13, 18-24); October 17, 28-31; June 17, 29-30) |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | | Sometimes |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Virbank City and Virbank Complex | Spring and autumn (days 4-5, 12-13, 20-21, 28-29); February 10 and 20 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Floccesy Town, , Floccesy Ranch | Spring (days 3, 5, 11, 13, 20, 27, 29) and summer (9-10, 20-21) |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | , Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, , Geosenge Town | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | , Laverre City, Poké Ball Factory | Monday before 1 PM |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | , | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | , Couriway Town | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | Shalour City | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kalos | Kiloude City | Wednesday |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | Brooklet Hill | After defeating or capturing the first leading up to Lana's trial, until completing the trial |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | Brooklet Hill | After defeating the second during Lana's trial, until completing the trial |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | Lush Jungle, Brooklet Hill | 5 PM to 6 PM |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | Malie City, Malie Garden, Routes , , , , Blush Mountain, and Secluded Shore | 5 PM to 6 PM |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | Tapu Village, | Some days |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | , Po Town | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | Exeggutor Island | 10 AM - 3:59 PM (light), 6 PM - 11:59 PM (strong) |} Heavy rain |- style="background:#FFF" | style=" " | | Hoenn | Lilycove City , Mossdeep City, Sootopolis City, Secret Islet, Secret Shore, Secret Meadow Routes , , , , , , , | style=" " | After is awakened but before battling it |} Effects In battle * Increases the power of moves by 50%. * Decreases the power of moves by 50%. * Allows and to bypass accuracy check. ** In , allows to hit through and 30% of the time. * Activates the following : , , , , . ** Causes Forecast to change to its Rainy Form. * Changes to a move and doubles its power. * Halves the power of and . * Causes , , and to recover ¼ of max (half the normal amount in Generation II). * In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, prevents Pokémon from exploding. Heavy rain * Causes damaging moves to fail if used (including , if they would be Fire-type). ** If a Pokémon affected by uses a Fire-type move, it will take damage from Powder. ** If a Pokémon attempts to use while holding a Berry that makes the move Fire-type, the Berry is not consumed. ** If a Pokémon attempts to use a Fire-type move that (such as ), it will still thaw itself before the move fails. * Causes the moves , , , and to fail if used. This cannot be subverted even with or . ** If a Pokémon affected by uses Sunny Day, it will take damage from Powder. * Causes the Abilities , , , and to fail. This cannot be subverted even with or . Outside of battle will evolve into when leveled up while it is raining or foggy in the overworld. From to , and Honey will fail if it is raining in the area, or if any other type of weather is present. In the Generation III games and , Sweet Scent and Honey are unaffected by the weather. Variations Normal rain Rain falls. Found in all places where rain is found on the field. Strong rain Rains falls heavily, at a lower angle than normal rain. It is found occasionally on and Exeggutor Island. The difference from normal rain is purely aesthetic. Heavy rain Rain falls heavily and chaotically, with strong winds whipping through the air. This variation only occurs in the field when awakens in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, or in the Battle Agency. Thunderstorm Rain falls heavily, much like strong rain does, and occasionally lightning will strike and thunder will rumble. It is found on as part of the four-day weather cycle of rain, thunderstorm, rain, and clear. It can be found on on occasion. It happens on predetermined days, such as the anniversaries of the game's release in each country. It also appeared on ; February 29, 2008; and Christmas Day (December 25). In Pokémon White, after the player obtains the , a thunderstorm will occur on , where the player may meet . After the player has met Thundurus, thunderstorms will occur on whatever route Thundurus is currently roaming on. Strong storm Rain falls heavily, although at a normal angle, and periodically strong gusts of wind will blow, like as if a real life tornado or hurricane is occurring. It is only found in . After the player obtains the , a strong storm will occur on , where the player may meet . After the player has met Tornadus, strong storms will occur on whatever route Tornadus is roaming on. In the anime Like in the real world, rain is quite common, appearing in many episodes. Most of these occasions are not caused by Rain Dance or Drizzle. The first appearance of rain in the anime was in the first episode, Pokémon - I Choose You!. The first time it has appeared caused by a Pokémon was in A Shadow of a Drought. In the manga In other generations In battle Core series games Heavy rain Spin-off series games Interface elements In the overworld Normal rain Strong rain Thunderstorm Strong storm Trivia *Several lines of unused rain quotes appear within the code of the games. These appear to be weather-triggered quotes from previous games. : In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=下雨 |zh_cmn=下雨 |da=Regn |fi=Sade |fr=Pluie |de=Regen |id=Hujan |it=Pioggia |ko=비 Bi |ms=Hujan |no=Regn |pt=Chuva |es=Lluvia |sv=Regn |th=ฝน Fon |vi=Mưa }} Heavy rain |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大雨 |zh_cmn=大雨 |fr=Pluie battante |de=Strömender Regen |it=Acquazzone |ko=강한 비 Ganghan bi |es=Diluvio}} Category:Weather conditions de:Wetter#Regen fr:Climat#Pluie it:Condizione meteorologica#Pioggia battente ja:あめ pl:Warunki pogodowe#Ulewa zh:下雨（天气）